lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:John Locke
Identität * Wäre es nicht vielleicht besser, die Weiterleitung von Jeremy Bentham nochmal wegzunehmen und dafür eine eigene Charakterseite zu erstellen, auf der die Identität nicht bekannt ist, bis 4x14 im Free-TV ausgestrahlt wird? Ich mein, die Weiterleitung gibts zwar schon ne Weile, aber mir ist das erst gerade in den Sinn gekommen. Was meint ihr dazu?--M. Müller 06:36, 7. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :*Ja, bin dafür -- 09:42, 7. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :*Ich würde die Seite ja erstellen, aber ich eiß weder wie man eine neue Seite erstellt, oder wie man eine Weiterleitung ändert... vielleicht kann das ja jemand übernehmen.;) Finde es nämlich auch extrem wichtig die Weiterleitung erst mal wieder rauszunehmen, weil man sonst nach der Folge 4X12 direkt danach sucht und dann direkt auf Lockes seite landet...--stevie 14:10, 20. Nov. 2008 (PDT) ::*Hab ich eingerichtet. Danke Stevie, dass du nochmal darauf hingewiesen hast, sonst hätte das hier vermutlich nie wieder jemand gesehen Gruß -- 05:23, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::* Danke! Werd mich direkt mal dran setzen. Bitte dann aber auch noch eine Weiterleitung von der Seite Bentham zu der Seite machen, damit wir´s auch komplett haben.;) ::*Ähem, richtig, da war ja noch was :p Naja, hab da schonmal mit angefangen, aber ich hatte dann bereits am Anfang (3x23) Probleme und hab wieder die Motivation verloren -.- Außerdem hatte ich dann doch Hemmungen bezügl. Spoilern --Matthes 12:34, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::* Seite ist angelegt und beschreibung ist vollständig... Wäre jetzt vielleicht noch dafür hier die Diskuion zu löschen... oder sollte die drin bleiben?? :::*Jo, Diskussionsseiten bleiben immer erhalten. Hat einfach den Grund, dass in Wikis generell alle Schritte dokumentiert werden, und da sind Diskussionen eben ein Teil von. -- 07:03, 23. Nov. 2008 (PST) Überarbeitung im Februar 09 So. In den letzen Tagen habe ich mal den Artikel auf Vordermann gebracht und die Infos "Vor der Insel" sinnvoll auf eine vernünftige Länge getrimmt. Ich denke, dass nun der Artikel lesenswert ist. Die Querverweise sind alle gesetzt und einige wichtige Infos zu Staffel 1 und 2 wurden eingepflegt. Ein paar Bilder habe ich auch hinzugefügt. --RoteLaterne 10:32, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Sehr schön, vielen Dank! --DerAndre (talk) 11:40, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Name Jonathan * Kann es sein, dass John mit vollem Namen Jonathan heißt? Wenn dem so ist, sollte man das vielleicht hinzufügen. Krijan 20:27, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ** In der englischen Lostpedia steht bei Lockes Artikel, dass der Name "Johnathan" nur mal in irgendwelchen "paperworks" (?) auftaucht und dass ihn seine Mutter bei der Geburt jedenfalls offiziell "John" genannt hat. Demnach hat es mit Johnathan keine Bewandnis und der Hinweis auf diesen Namen gehört aus dem dt. Artikel entfernt. 82.113.121.54 21:21, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Querverweise Ich stelle fest, dass die Kodierung der Querverweise nun anders aussehen. Die kurze Kodierung z.B. { {quervw|4x11} } sieht nun z.B. so aus: < small>(„Hüttenzauber“) Ich denke die erste ist besser, weil u.a. auch kürzer und übersichtlicher. Welche soll nun einheitlich verwendet werden? --RoteLaterne 13:10, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) : Eigentlich wird einheitlich die erste Version verwendet. Ich verwende sie immer. Aber es sind in letzter Zeit immer wieder Probleme aufgetaucht, wenn diese Vorlage zu oft verwendet wurde. Bin jetzt nicht auf dem neuesten Stand aber ich schätze mal aus diesen Gründen findest du die zweite Version ebenfalls im Artikel, der ja auch ziemlich lang ist. Kann mich aber auch täuschen. -- 13:17, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :: Nein, Du täuschst dich nicht. Genau aus dem Grund habe ich sie hier teilweise ersetzt. Die Auswirkungen davon sieht man ja noch in der Locke-Klappbox, da werden zwei Episodentitel neben Der Mann aus Tallahassee nicht angezeigt. Da müsste man jetzt noch 2 Querverweise umwandeln, aber es werden ja auch noch weitere dazukommen (Rest von Staffel 5 und dann Staffel 6, und die brauchen definitiv erstmal die quervw-Vorlage, weil die Titel ja erst später übersetzt werden. --Matthes 14:07, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Samuel Wollt mal fragen, soll ich ab dem Abschnitt Zurück auf der Insel so schreiben , wie in der englischen Lostpedia (siehe unten) oder mit dem Namen Samuel schreiben. 14:19, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Englische Lostpedia: Jacob's nemesis as Locke (2007) Samuel#Als John Locke Upon Flight 316's landing on the Hydra Island, Jacob's nemesis took John's physical form and infiltrated the Others, assuming leadership. After leading Ben and Richard to the Beechcraft to give a time-skipping John Locke the compass, he returned to the Others' camp and led them, along with Sun and Ben, to the statue with the purpose of killing Jacob himself. When Ilana arrived at the remains of the statue, she emptied the contents of her large crate for the Others to see. Inside was the body of the real John Locke from the plane's cargo hold. Meanwhile Jacob's nemesis, still in John's form, had apparently killed Jacob, with the aid of Ben. Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass man im Inhaltsverzeichnis oben lesen kann dass Samuel als Locke auftritt. Viele Leute sind auf Pro7 Stand und werden hier auf extreme Weise "gespoilert". Klar öffnen sie den oragen Balken am Ende nicht - aber im Verzeichnis oben stehts schon. Hier wird einfach die Info vorweggenommen. Sollte man das nicht ohne Überschrift schreiben, damit es oben aus ist? --RoteLaterne 08:10, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gute Idee. 08:51, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sollte der Hauptartikel von Locke nicht weitergeschrieben werden, so als ob Locke nun auch der richtige wahrgaftige Locke wäre? Bis jetzt weiß man noch nichts von Samuel aka Locke. Es fehlen schon einige Infos der letzten Staffel. --RoteLaterne 17:27, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Warum wurde der Hinweis auf Update von 5x11 bis 5x15 wieder entfernt? Bis jetzt ist noch nicht gesagt worden, dass Samuel Locke ist! --RoteLaterne 21:19, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hätte hierfür gerne eure Meinungen!!! --RoteLaterne 19:25, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Angriff auf Sayid *''Der Grund für den Angriff ist nicht bekannt. Der Angriff bleibt ein Mysterium unter den Überlebenden, bis Locke es schließlich Sayid erzählt.'' Das klingt, als hätte Locke Sayid gesagt, dass er ihn angegriffen hat, das tut er aber doch nie, oder?? Irgendwann sagt er es Walt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, aber weiß noch jemand, wann?? --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 23:04, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC)